Lone Memories
by PureBloodLilly
Summary: To Ichigo, dreams they over flood, sinking deeper and deeper, will they apear? Lost memories, what will disappear? Fanfic i hope to continue...THX! No intended parings, but may appear later
1. Chapter 1:Begining

First Bleach Fic!! WOOT!

Yes, it's abit short...I tend to keep my chapters short -_-''

Pls enjoy and comment!!

_----------------_

_A shadow fell before him. _

_Those cold blank eyes so dear to him,_

_Yet he could not remember,_

_Her beloved memories,_

_Bloodstained and forgotten…_

---

"ICHIGO!!"

His eyes blinked open. Blinded slightly by the sudden light, Ichigo slowly pulled his stunned consciousness back to reality.

"HEY!! ICHIGO TURN OFF THE DAMN ALARM!!" came the voice again.

Finally, he heard the deafening ring as his senses returned. Ichigo swiftly moved his hand towards the clock; a soothing silence fell before them.

Rukia firmly opened the closet door, clearly annoyed.

"You deaf idiot! That thing was buzzing for over ten minuets…" she stopped.

Ichigo was clutching his shirt collar, breathing heavily, but still replied, "sorry…"

"Hey…Ichigo, are you ok?" Rukia stepped forward.

As his breathing evened, he finally said, "I'm fine, it's just a bad dream, that's all…"

_Tic-tock, tic-tock, the clock was waiting._

He quickly got up, and started getting his uniform on, trying to look like nothing happend. Rukia wearily stared into his tender eyes, still a trace of uncertainness in them.

She sighed, " Fine…just hurry up or we'll be late." And with another slight glance, she walked out the door.

_And that's another day, straight out the door…_

_---_

"O…M…G!!!!" came silent cries…

Everyone stared at the orange tinted locks as he slowly walked back to his seat.

In his hand held the results of the knowledge test he did earlier today…

_891…highest score the class has ever seen on that test…_

Ichigo merely stared blankly at his sheet, no expression of pride or happiness at his latest achievement.

"I-IT'S THE APOCALIPS!!!" Kiego shouted unbelievingly…scrunching up the paper in his hand.

_Kiego—110…very…very low…_

"Wow! I never knew Kurosaki was so smart!" murmurs ran through the class.

Ishida was stunned, literally, his test dropping to the ground, '_how did he…'_

_Ishida—526…currently second highest in class…_

Rukia glanced at Ichigo, worry spelt all over her mind.

Kiego jumped up to Ichigo, "so how'd you do it? What's the secret?" He asked brightly.

"Ok, ok, calm down everyone" the teacher snapped at the shocked class.

"Even though you can't technically cheat on this kind of test, Kurosaki. You're score is just way to high compared to past results…" the teacher said wearily, "I've talked to the principal and she wants a word with you tomorrow"

The school bell chimed, right on cue.

Ichigo sighed, and reluctantly walked towards the door.

"Wait a minuet! We had a female principal?!" Kiego asked bewilderedly, but his question went unnoticed as everyone walked away. "Why am I always being ignored? Hun?" as he ran off after them.

"Impossible…" came a low moan from Ishida's deflated form.

---

His head still hurt, a faint memory of the dream still remained. A frantic, burning sensation snapping relentlessly at his neck, it felt as if it was missing something.

He paced silently back home; darkness was dawning earlier than usual today.

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo…tell me what happened," a slight coldness washed over him as he heard Rukia's voice.

"Rukia, I'm—" He started, but the hand's grip tightend.

"Ichigo, you know something's wrong, so answer me", He stared at her.

She was serious.

"I already did," he slowly turned his head away, "I said I had a bad dream."

Silence.

Rukia finally let go of his arm, and announced. "I'm sleeping over at Tatsuki's house tonight, try not to have nightmares again."

Ichigo turned his gaze back to Rukia as she left.

-------------------------------

TO be CONTINUED!!! (maybe... .-.)

-------------------------------

_Moonlight dimed over the city lights, _

_She's waiting, _

_To find what she's lost,_

_Reality, _

_Crescending over his dreams, _

_Her lies..._


	2. Chapter 2:Unknown

Not much happening in this one...

Oh well...

the story's gonna have alota chapters...(Hopefully... O-o;;)

Pls Enjoy!! ^-^

------------------------------------  
------------------------------------

Alone. He was all alone in his house.

Dad's off on some medical business meeting, not so far on the outskirts of town.

Yuzu went along with him, saying something like not trusting him to behave properly…

Karin on the other hand had to finish off a project with a friend and intended to stay for the night.

Now Rukia suddenly decided to stay over at Tastuki's for no reason what so ever…

_Loneliness._

Some how the word felt so familiar, yet still unable to dawn upon his memory.

Ichigo sighed heavily as sleep drifted to him.  
He didn't want to sleep—it was like he was five again, scared of the nightmares that would haunt his dreams.  
Back then, he'd always depend on someone when ever he was afraid...but he's grown up now...right?

A bad dream...

It wasn't like that.  
Something was telling him this wasn't just a dream…_but_…

As he closed his tired eyes; a glimpse of recognition ran through them...

As darkness met him with graced arms…

---

A book fell on his head.

No seriously.

He was sitting alone, peacefully in his study chamber...when a thick, hardcovered book had suddenly dropped out of nowhere...  
and landed forcefully upon his head.

An expression of utter suprise still displayed awkwardly on his face, as Aizen starred accusingly at the book...holding it stiffly in his hand.

At first glance, it looked like a normal book.

As his sharp eyes studied the outline, it was noticeably old, but the fine, woven silk border was still blood red in color, and stained black with a dark, molasses finish.

Another thing he noticed, was the book's feel.  
Everything had a certain aura around them, like an abundance of spiritual energy…

This book was empty_…filled with nothingness…?_

But the fact still remains...  
Someone had dropped a book on his head without _him _even catching a _thread_ of their presence.

Aizen was amused.

Curious, he gently slid his hand beneth the hard, smooth cover.

Upon opening the book, a small '_click' _whispered silently, unnoticed as it echoed within its small frame.

His quick eyes scanned over the book's smooth, crecent handwritting.  
An unreadable expression laid upon his face…_should he believe, in what was written?_

_Only one way to find out. _

A grin slid silently across his face.

---

From the darkness above,

She glanced humorously down upon the bewildered man.

Her eyes glimmering with mischievous intent…

_It's time to wake up,_

_Reality's calling..._

_------------------------------------_

_  
To be continued~lalala~_

Slowly...the story is progressing... :D

The next chapter's abit difficult to write...so it'll take some time... :X

-----------------------------------  
-----------------------------------

_A voice rang softly, _

_Dancing across the air,_

_The melody it sang,_

_Spoken quietly through us._

_How many times repeated..._

_Those lonsome cries?_


End file.
